Not an end
by RyuiMochi97
Summary: Aku bertemu seseorang, dia seperti malaikat. Aku kembali bertemu seseorang, dan kami bernasib hampir sama. Apa ini yang di namakan jodoh? #Oneshoot #YamanakaIno #Friendship #warningTYPO!


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **xxx**

 **x**

Langit seperti menertawainya. Rintik itu bukan berarti bagus di tengah suasana suram dalam hatinya.

Dua tugas sekaligus belum rampung di kerjakan, tetapi waktu semakin menipis memintanya bergegas.

Tidak dapatkah tugas itu paham denganya?

Perkerjaanya telah setumpuk menunggu. Uang bulanan sekolah minta di lunasi, sedang tagihan listrik dan sewa platnya menunggu hal yang sama.

Huh, kacamatanya jadi berembun kan!

 **Brukk..**

 _"Ugh_!" Ia meringis. Dengan seruan dalam hati, kesialan lainnya kah!?

Dua buku tebal setengah jengkalnya berhambur di permukaan aspal. Miris hati melihatnya.

Tidak menyempatkan diri menengok seseorang yang sudah di tabraknya, ia menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berulang kali.

Tangannya sudah hendak meraih buku-buku jatuh tersebut, ketika ia di kejutkan dengan sentakan pada tangan kanannya. Memaksa untuk dirinya menghadap kepada sang penyentak.

"Ap..."

Belum sepatah kata di luncurkannya ketika tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang dan menghantam aspal.

Oh tuhan! Berapa banyak kesialan yang kau jatuhkan untukku hari ini!? Lagi-lagi hanya pekikan dalam hati.

"Kau buta!? Kau sadar siapa yang kau tabrak!?" Suara melengking menyeru murka. Membuat alisnya menukik samar.

Kepala bersurai pirang platinanya bergerak seiring kepalanya berputar menengok siapa gerangan seseorang yang tadi telah mendapat kesialan akibat ulahnya.

Berdiri tidak satu meter dengan raut tanpa ekspresi dari pada tubuhnya. Surainya biru gelap dan iris hitam yang tajam. Menawan. Meski dalam hati ia berkata. Jauh. Jauh.. jangan pernah mendekat.

Sejurus kemudian ia di bawa entah kemana oleh dua orang berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

Tanpa peduli apapun dari lelaki yang masih berdiri di ujung sana.

 _Aku, Yamanaka Ino, pasrah saja dengan nasib baru._

 **xxx**

Kegiatan rutin Ino di lingkungan sekolah setelah hari itu adalah keluar masuk UKS. Alasan mungkin sudah kadaluwarsa untuk di terima petugas UKS. Jatuh hingga berkali-kali bukan alasan terbaiknya lagi.

"Jika kau merasa di rugikan, kau dapat mengadu pada guru wali kelas. Jangan hanya diam membiarkan mereka tertawa. Buat mereka di tempat kau saat ini."

Ino tersenyum simpul. Lelaki gempal di hadapannya inilah salah satu pemupuk semangat dalam jiwanya. Selalu memberikan nasihat, seperti kakak untuknya.

"Tidak semudah itu _senpai-san_. Mereka terlalu kaya untuk di beri rugi. Aku bisa di tendang lagi dari tempatku menyambung hidup." Kekehan geli mengundang gelengan kepala dari si gempal.

"Jika itu maumu. Aku bisa apa? Aku bukan pemilik tubuh lebam-lebam dengan bercak cakar di mana-mana ini." Tunjuk si gempal terarah pada tubuh Ino.

Membuat tawa keduanya menyatu dalam keheningan. Maklum saja, sekarang masih jam pelajaran.

"Tapi aku serius Ino. Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan jika kau sudah tidak tahan. Aku bisa memenyek tubuh mereka menjadi kepingan dengan tubuh berisiku ini."

Tawa Ino pecah kali ini. Si gempal bernama lengkap Akimichi Chouji benar-benar obat mujarab penghilang perih sesaat dari sudut-sudut luka di bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

Berterima kasih pada Chouji.

"Mungkin nanti _senpai-san_."

Chouji menepuk gemas pucuk kepala pirang gadis yang sudah di klaimnya sebagai bagian keluarga tersebut.

"Satu lagi." Chouji merengengut sesaat, "jangan bertingkah formal dengan memanggilku _senpai-san_ lagi, aku adalah keluarga barumu. Panggil aku kakak tampan."

Membuat Ino seketika menahan tawa.

" _Fttt_..."

"Singkirkan raut menyebalkanmu itu Ino- _Chan_!" Rajuk pura-pura Chouji kembali memecahkan tawa sang Yamanaka.

 _Setidaknya Tuhan mengerimkan satu malaikat untukku.. Terimakasih!! aku terharu!!_

 **xxx**

Langit sudah semakin menggelap ketika Ino memijaki tempatnya bekerja. Cafe dua puluh empat jam milik Chouji. Sekitar satu minggu sudah ia tidak lagi bekerja di Restoran makanan Barat dua puluh empat jam. Jangan tanya alasan mengapa bisa begitu. Padahal sudah dua tahun Ino membiayai hidupnya dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan di sana.

"Ino- _chan_! Kau sudah datang!! Cepat nak! Pelanggan sangat ramai! Ibu kelelahan melayani sendirian."

Ino memangguk, lekas melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang ganti dan kembali dengan setelan pelayan. Ino kembali menjalankan tugasnya pada malam itu.

Seminggu sudah seperti seabad lamanya ia mengenal keluarga Chouji, senpainya tersebut. Tentu saja karena kebaikan hati keluarga Akimichi yang menerima anak tidak jelas sepertinya.

Paman Choza adalah ayah yang begitu hangat, dan bibi ... adalah tipe penyayang. Ino sempat merasa iri.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Tapi segera di lenyapkan apapun itu yang menyimpangi pikirannya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk merasa iri.

"Kau bekerja dengan baik Ino- _Chan_!" Satu tepukan hangat menyapa kulit kepala si gadis Yamanaka.

"Terima kasih paman." Senyum Ino merekah.

"Chouji akan mengantarmu."

Ino lekas menggeleng. "Tidak perlu paman, rumahku tidak sampai seratus meter dari sini." Ia tidak suka merepotkan Akimichi lebih dari ini.

"Tidak! Ini tengah malam. Bahaya itu semudah batu jatuh ketika datang." Raut tegas paman Choza menyulitkan Ino secara batin.

"Aku tidak akan mandiri jika harus di antar Chouji-senpai setiap kali pulang." Senyum simpul di tunjukkan Ino. "Paman hanya perlu percaya aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ino-chan benar ayah." Chouji menyela ketika ayahnya hendak berbicara. "Biarkan dia pulang sendiri malam ini."

Chouji muncul menjadi penyelamat Ino saat itu. Meski ayah dan anak tersebut harus melewati tatapan penuh isyarat terlebih dahulu.

"Terimakasih paman! Chouji-senpai!"

Meski dalam benak Ino tahu. Chouji mengantarnya tanpa menunjukan diri.

 _Sekali lagi! terimakaaih senpai-san.. terimakasih Akimichi!!_

"Di mana buku itu?"

Ino sedang berdiri di depan lelaki yang telah berhasil merubah sebagian kehidupannya sehari-hari. Lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan raut datarnya yang khas.

Sedang lelaki itu tidak merespon, Ino kembali melanjutkan. "Penjaga sekolah melihat kau memungutnya."

Ino begitu mengingat kali pertama ia di _bully_ yaitu di depan gerbang sekolah. Ketika bel telah berbunyi dan hanya ada dirinya, lelaki itu, dan dua gadis berbeda surai, serta bapak penjaga yang baru menunjukan wajah setelah Ino lumayan jauh di seret.

Lelaki itu masih diam. Ino sudah berjuang sejauh ini hanya untuk mendapatkan hasil jerih payahnya tersebut. "Aku harap kau mengembalikan buku itu. Karna orang kaya sepertimu tidak tahu bagaimana jerih untuk mendapatkannya."

Kemudian berbalik memunggungi si lelaki.

Langkahnya gontai. Ia harus segera meninggalkan atap, jika tidak ingin kedapatan oleh gadis-gadis maniak itu. Tapi lemas rasa kakinya.

"Bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar ketika kau datang menemuiku." Ino sontak berhenti melangkah, kalimat dengan suara berat di balik punggungnya membuat sejuta pertanyaan menggantung.

"Ino."

 _Aku sempat melupakan sesuatu._

 _Tidak penting._

 _Entahlah._

 **xxx**

Langit kembali muram. Dalam hitungan detik lagi mungkin air akan menggantikannya.

Ino tidak pernah menyukai hujan, Ino tidak pernah menyukai bau setelah hujan, Ino tidak menyukai alam yang basah karna hujan. Ino membeci hujan.

Hatinya selalu resah ketika hujan tiba. Sesuatu seperti meminta untuk di ingat. Tapi mengapa ia lupa? Keterlupaan itu di yakininya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kejadian tidak penting.

Ino berusaha mengabaikan. Tapi seseorang dengan raut datar seolah memintanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat di proses oleh otaknya.

Memorynya terasa kusut, sesak dalam dadanya, denyut-denyut memusingkan kepala.

Ia melupakan apa?

Namanya Yamanaka Ino, umur tujuh belas tahun, berkewarganegaraan Jepang, dan yang terpenting ia tidak pernah melihat seperti apa wajah orang yang membuahkannya. Ia beranggap panti asuhan yang melahirkannya. Meski terdengar awam. Ino tidak mempermasalahkan jia ia anak haram sekalipun.

Ia hanyalah gadis yang tidak memiliki ingatan menarik untuk di ingat.

 **Testes..**

Kepalanya menunduk, hujan sudah datang.

Lekas tubuh mungil itu membawa kedua kakinya melangkah, meninggalkan kerumunan menuju cafe Chouji- _senpai_ secepat yang ia bisa.

Ino kembali bekerja, menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai pelayan cafe.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Suara Chouji menginterupsi kegiatannya. Lekas gadis pirang itu menoleh, menghadap asal suara.

"Aku sedang akan mengantar pesanan, senpai."

"Dia bersikeras," Chouji mengangkat bahunya. "Atau kusuruh dia kembali nanti?"

"Kau bercanda? Apa maksud nanti itu dini hari?" Ino terkikik geli. Namun, seperdetik kemudian ia terdiam, menimbang sekaligus menebak siapa dan perlu apa seseorang yang di maksud Chouji- _senpai_ nya. "Tapi _senpai_ , aku merasa tidak memiliki janji, atau orang yang mungkin akan datang menemuiku. Aku tidak memiliki kenalan selain Asuma- _san_ , dan keluarga _senpai_." Ungkapnya jujur.

Jelas. Ino adalah anak Panti Asuhan, di besarkan di negara asing sana. Ia berpindah kejepang karna otak. Dan mengenai seseorang yang barusan di sebutkannya itu adalah... Guru sekaligus orang yang pernah menganggapnya sebagai anak. Entah Ino tidak tahu asal-usul Asuma- _san_. karna seingatnya, Asuma selalu sendiri sampai ajal menemuinya. Bahkan, Ino tidak melihat tanda-tanda keluarga Asuma datang ketika pemakaman. Ino seperti keluarga tunggal.

Dan sejak saat itu, Ino kembali sendirian.

Alis cokelat Chouji terangkat. "Atau ku suruh saja dia pergi?"

Ino kembali menimbang beberapa detik. "Setelah ku antar pesanan, aku akan menemuinya _senpai_." Ino meraih nampan berisi dua buah gelas berbeda isi milik pelanggan. "Jujur aku penasaran."

"Kalau begitu terserahmu saja."

Dengan itu mereka mengakhiri perbincangan yang memakan waktu beberapa menit tersebut berakhir.

 **xxx**

" _Oh!_ " Ino sedikit terlonjak ketika netranya menemukan sosok tak asing yang beberapa hari lalu di temuinya di atas atap.

Sasuke Uchiha. Nama orang yang sedang menungguinya tersebut.

Ino mengangkat alis pirangnya, selagi mendekat dan mensejajarkan diri di samping Sasuke. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di atas anak tangga sembari memandangi hamparan kerlap-kerlip lampu di bawah sana. Cafe Chouji memang memiliki letak yang strategis. Di mana sembari menikmati pesanan, pelanggan juga dapat melihat pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah beberapa detik turut memandangi hamparan lampu.

Sasuke nampak tidak ingin bersuara dan hanya menyodorkan dua buah buku tebal yang sangat di kenali Ino.

Ino sendiri menyambut buku tersebut tanpa suara.

Keheningan seakan menelan keduanya.

Sampai pada saat lelaki itu dengan tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuh mungil Ino kedalam sebuah pelukan.

" _Eh_!?" Ino memekik tertahan. Tiba-tiba di peluk erat, jelas menuai keterkejutan. "Ap,"

"Sebentar saja." Sasuke memotong lebih dulu sebelum tuaian protes di layangkan gadis dalam rengkuhannya tersebut.

Ino terdiam, dengan alis mengerut heran. Apa gerangan maksudnya ini?

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau bertingkah seolah aku baru saja kembali setelah lama menghilang. Apa seperti itu?"

Sasuke tidak merespon, melainkan menelusupkan kepalanya pada helaian pirang, dan menyesapnya dalam. Membuat Ino merinding.

"Aku bukan orang itu," Ino mendorong dada Sasuke. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan yang semakin erat itu. "Jika kau menganggap seperti demikian." Lanjutnya.

Membuat Sasuke terhenyak dengan manik yang sontak melebar. Lekas lelaki itu melepaskan dekapannya. "Maaf." Sesalnya.

Lelaki itu menunduk, menyembunyikan raut di balik dua telapak tangan. Nampak gusar. "Aku tidak,"

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja.." Ino memotong, kemudian beranjak berdiri. "Jangan pernah bersikap seperti ini lagi. Aku sudah terlalu malang karna tidak memiliki siapapun. Jangan tambah lagi kehidupan malang lainnya untukku. Kau tidak pentas mengenal sosok tidak berharga sepertiku." Suaranya dingin.

Sedingin hati si lelaki.

Anak tangga mulai di pijaki si gadis menuju pintu masuk, sebelum ia kembali berhenti dan menambahkan. "Lupakan orang yang telah meninggalkanmu. Beranggap orang lain sebagai replikanya adalah sebuah tindak yang merugikan dirimu sendiri. Hidup dalam bayang-bayang itu tidak enak." Dengan itu Ino sepenuhnya meninggalkan Sasuke, yang sedang tercenung dalam posisi sama.

 _Aku merasa hampa, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan, apa yang ku katakan, dan apa yang ku lakukan._

 **xxx**

Hari baru kembali menyapa. Pagi yang begitu cerah menghangatkan jasmani maupun rohani siapa saja. Ino termasuk di dalamnya. Mendapati hari yang cerah tanpa gumpalan awan hitam adalah hal berupa keberuntungan baginya. Di tambah, harapannya untuk kembali hidup tenang telah di kabulkan.

Dengan alasan yang tidak Ino tahu, siapapun itu namanya, tidak lagi bertindak semena-mena menghajarnya dan memberikan bekas-bekas mengganggu pada bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

Spekulasi Ino adalah, mereka berhenti karena di hampir setiap keberadaannya, bayang pemuda tegap dengan iris kelam bernama Sasuke mengikutinya. Ino tidak merasa terganggu, sebaliknya ia berterimakasih dalam hati untuk lelaki itu.

Jadi, disini lah ia berada. Di atas atap yang menjadi tempat kegemaran anak-anak anti sosial. Haha..

"Aku ingin berterimakasih. Dan meminta maaf atas ucapanku malam itu." Ino membuka suara.

Sedang Sasuke menoleh dengan alis yang terangkat. Lelaki itu tidak menyahut dan memilih kembali bersikap acuh.

Ino mengalihkan atensinya kearah lapangan luas sekolah mereka. Tampak banyak segumulan mamusia di bawah sana. Meski tidak menarik, Ino tetap mematri atensinya di sana.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku penasaran, siapa orang itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum menghela nafas singkat. "Shion Namekaze."

Si gadis mengangguk pelan, sembari menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Meninggal karna kesalahanku."

"Karna kau terlambat menemuinya?" Ino menebak. Ingatan mendadak berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Ya."

Hening...

"Aku juga... kehilangan teman." Ino memolehkan kepalanya, berganti menatap Sasuke, lengkungan manis menghiasi bibirnya. "Aku melupakannya dengan cepat, sampai-sampai sulit untukku mengingatnya kembali. Aku berhenti menyesali apa yang telah berlalu. Aku menjadikan hidup dengan tanpa tujuan. Aku tidak lagi memerlukan teman, karna pada dasarnya aku di lahirkan untuk sendirian."

"Konyol." Sasuke mendenguskan tawa. "Terjebak dalam rasa bersalah bukan hal kecil yang dapat di lupakan dalam hitungan detik." Lelaki itu ganti menepuk puncak kepala pirang Ino. "Kau tidak sendirian."

Ino terkekeh. "Ya, aku tahu, karna memutuskan sendirian ketika hidup di dunia ini adalah hal yang tabu."

Ino pernah memiliki teman, Ino pernah memiliki Asuma, dan kini ada Chouji. Tapi, apakah Chouji dan Akimichi lainya juga akan turut meninggalkannya lebih dulu?

Bodoh. Pikiran yang begitu bodoh!

Siapa yang tahu masa depan huh!?

Hening kambali merengkuh, keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Sasuke memecah keheningan itu. "Aku terbelit dalam rasa penyesalan." Lanjutnya.

"Artinya gadis itu berharga. Aku tidak pandai memberi dukungan kepada orang galau," Ino kembali terkekeh. "Tapi, dengan melangkah mungkin perlahan kau dapat melepas apa yang melilitmu."

Sasuke menunduk dengan segaris tipis di bibirnya. "Terimakasih."

"Aku anggap kita impas saja."

 _Aku kembali bertemu seseorang, dan kami bernasib hampir sama. Apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh?_

 _Bodoh! Aku bahkan berpikir tentang untuk mati lebih cepat, ketimbang menikah dan memiliki keturunan_

 **Fin ._.**

 _Do you understand_?

Masih ingat Saya? ._.

Rasanya fic ane kali ini **nganu** banget yaw :")

 **RnR?**

 _Dont forget_ , Kritik saran juseyo :'3

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama/gelar.


End file.
